This invention relates generally to repair of sewer lines, and more particularly to simple and effective apparatus and method to inexpensively repair such lines.
In the past, fracturing of clay pipe lines necessitated digging up the line along its length, removing the old pipe, installing new pipe, and filling in the dirt and repairing the overlying road surface. This was a very expensive operation, and one that hardly warranted such expense and effort where the clay pipe line was fractured in only a few places.